


Picture Perfect Christmas (reader x Bucky)

by avengerofyourheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Cards, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, light sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerofyourheart/pseuds/avengerofyourheart
Summary: Summary: Reader and Bucky want to make new traditions for their first Christmas together resulting in sexy situations under the Christmas tree.Warnings: Fluff mostly, implied smut? Maybe? I dunno. :D





	Picture Perfect Christmas (reader x Bucky)

"Let's see," you recalled, counting on your fingers as you spoke, "Tree lighting ceremony? Check. Ice skating at Rockefeller Center? Check. Window shopping at Macy's? Check. Walk through Central Park as the snow falls? Now we can check that one off!"

"Yeah, but was it worth it, doll?" asked your favorite Super Soldier, settling down next to you on the couch in the common room.

You sniffled, snuggled up in a blanket as your attentive boyfriend handed you a mug of hot chocolate to warm you. The park, while beautiful and romantic as you strolled arm in arm with Bucky, it had also been absurdly freezing and now you could not get warm enough.

"Yes, it was!!" you assured him, curling into his side to steal his body heat as well.

He let you pick the movie and slowly your body temperature rose to normal, empty mug of cocoa resting on the coffee table. Halfway through the movie, Clint came waltzing in to the room with something in his hands.

"Mail call!" he bellowed, waving envelopes in the expected colors of the season with red, green, and gold being prominent.

"Ooh!!" you untangled yourself quickly from the blanket and the arms of your hunky boyfriend as you approached Clint in excitement, the movie forgotten. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Who said there was anything for you?" Clint teased, holding the mail close to his chest.

You leveled him with what you hoped was a withering glare and he caved.

"Alright, alright! Here." He dumped the 6 or 7 cards in your arms as you squealed. This was one of your favorite parts of Christmas. Flipping through the unopened cards to see who they were from, you distractedly made your way down the hall as Bucky followed you.

This was your first Christmas with Bucky after being together about 10 months. You both had misgivings about starting a relationship as teammates, but thankfully Bucky made a move and now you couldn't be happier. In fact, you two had moved into your own apartment at the tower a little over a month ago. It was your first place together so of course you went over the top with the Christmas decorations, demanding that you have a live tree of your own despite the many dotting each floor of the tower. The smell of pine while snuggling in front of the glowing lights with the love of your life was high on your list of favorite Christmas activities. Check.

Blending your traditions and favorite things about Christmas with Bucky's had been fun so far. He was up for pretty much anything as he let you lead him around the city with a giant smile on your face. Bucky's list was significantly smaller, but you still made it happen. He wasn't as worried about his list as he was with yours. So much of it was new to him and he welcomed these new traditions as well as making your own as a couple.

Planting yourself on the couch with a letter opener, you carefully speared each envelope and marveled at the contents of each one. Bucky came and sat on the opposite side of the couch since you had spread out your opened mail on the middle cushion. You were halfway through reading them when he interrupted.

"What are those?"

Abandoning reading the card in your hand, you leveled your eyes with the gorgeous blue of Bucky's.

"Christmas cards!" you answered with a grin.

"These are pictures of people. I thought they were just simple Hallmark cards with a little message written inside."

"Well," you looked down, "I guess they've been upgraded a little. Now people like to send an updated picture with a message of how their year has gone, sometimes in a letter. See? This is my aunt and her family. Her oldest daughter is a sophomore in college and her son just made varsity football as a junior in high school. That's a big deal. I love hearing the news about everyone."

"Huh," he answered. "Have you ever done a picture card?"

You smiled and bit your lip at his cute phrase usage, "Um...yeah, I did. With roommates in college just for fun. Not since then, though. Not so interesting with just a photo of myself. I could do a selfie..."

"We should do one. Together," he said, picking up another photo.

Judging his sincerity, you found he was serious. "Really? You want to?"

"Sure. You're my family now. We're starting new traditions and, I don't know...it could be fun," he answered, clasping your hand in his.

"Okay," you agreed, smiling brightly.

_________

The next afternoon, you were fussing with the camera on the tripod while Bucky pulled at the collar of his brand new royal blue sweater that really brought out his eyes. .

"This itches, doll. Do I have to wear it?"

"Yes! Wearing dorky matching sweaters is part of the experience," you were adamant. You had found a button up sweater in the same shade for yourself. "Okay, just one test shot for lighting..."

With a touch of the button, the room filled with a bright white light, nearly blinding Bucky as he shielded his eyes.

"Geez, Y/N! What was that for?"

"Oops. Sorry, babe. Guess we don't need the flash..."

Having turned off the flash and fixed the focus, you set the timer for 10 seconds and then rushed over to sit on the floor beside Bucky, pulling his arm to rest around your shoulders.

"Smile, handsome!" you spoke through a stiff grin, then hearing the audible shutter click.

Rushing forward to check the photo for adjustments, you brought up the latest image only to see a problem.

"James Buchanan Barnes. Did you seriously just give me bunny ears in our Christmas photo?" you chastised him.

He roared with laughter, leaning back and nearly falling into the Christmas tree behind him.

"Sorry, doll. I couldn't resist. I'm ready for the serious one, though, I promise."

Raising an eyebrow of warning at him, you reset the camera and decided to use a new feature on your camera you'd discovered. Once set, the device can automatically take a certain number of pictures in a row without needing a reset. That should definitely give you the best chance of a good photo. Pressing the button, you rushed to Bucky's side once again, linking his fingers with yours on your shoulder to ensure that no bunny ears would appear behind you. You waited the 10 seconds...then 15...20...but nothing happened.

"Huh. I guess I set it wrong," you leaned forward on your hands and knees for a better look when you felt a pinch on your backside, making you gasp. "Bucky!!"

Looking back you could see a cheeky grin on his handsome face, not a single regret or apology found there. Your shocked expression was replaced with a need for revenge as you whirled around and tackled the Super Soldier. He easily caught you before you both toppled the tree as he tenderly captured your lips with his. You settled yourself in his lap, his cool metal hand pressed firmly on your lower back as his flesh hand cradled your head to deepen the kiss.

Soon the Christmas card photo was forgotten as clothes were strewn about and flesh met flesh in the glow of the twinkling lights.

______________

Later, you were curled into Bucky's side on the floor, spent and satisfied as you let a happy sigh escape your lips.

"Well, that photo shoot didn't quite go as expected," you giggled.

"Maybe that was my plan all along..." Bucky teased with a chuckle as he brushed his lips to your temple.

Pressing a kiss to his lips you got to your feet and slipped Bucky's sweater over your head as you walked over to the camera, curious why the feature didn't work. Removing it from the tripod, you brought it over next to Bucky where he now sat with a blanket draped over his lower half. Finding the most recent photos, you discovered something. It had indeed worked.

Bringing a hand up to your lips in surprise, you let out a giggle.

"What?" asked Bucky as he ran a hand through his now-disheveled hair.

"It worked. It took a picture every 5 seconds for... what looks like half an hour."

"What do you mean?"

Tilting the digital display on the back of the camera toward Bucky, there in full color was a still image of the two of you in the throes of passion.

"Whoa. That's, uh...I don't...I never expected to see that side of myself," he confessed, tilting his head to see a different angle.

Continuing to look through the pictures, it was like a flip book of a very adult nature.

Pausing, you zoomed in. "Is that really what my face looks like when I...."

"Yup. Gorgeous and possibly my favorite expression on you. Now you see what I see," he grinned.

Bucky nuzzled your neck, placing kisses on the tender skin as a blush rose to your face.

"We should send that one to your mom."

You burst out in laughter, scandalized at the thought. "Yeah, if I wanted to give her a heart attack. Just a strategically-placed bow here and there..."

He shrugged, "Maybe in a few years after she's actually met me."

"Oh, sure. Let her warm up to the idea of racy Christmas cards," you replied sarcastically.

"We should probably keep that one for ourselves, though. You know..." he nudged you, that cheeky grin returning to his face. Taking the camera from your hands, he placed it aside and demanded your full attention once again, removing the stolen sweater in no time.

"That sweater really is itchy."

"I told you!" he called out, feeling vindicated as you laughed against his lips.

Christmas cards were definitely going on the list of traditions for next year. Best. Idea. Ever.


End file.
